


Jail Time?

by GleeGirl1221



Series: Writing Samples [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: this is purely au!, this isn't canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeGirl1221/pseuds/GleeGirl1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman's curiosity can only be ignored for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail Time?

**Author's Note:**

> This is another "journal entry" for another character I played in the Disney rp. Only published for writing reference, nothing else.
> 
> Originally written: March 2014.

Norman was fidgity, his legs were shaking and his fingers were drumming the gray table in front of him, continuously until he jumped at one of the police officers barking at him to stop the noise. The brunette bit his lip anxiously and placed his hands on his lap, still feeling nervous as ever. Norman had never gone inside a police station before, let alone sitting in one of the confidential rooms, where the other men stood behind a faux glass mirror, seeing inside the room and Norman, but Norman couldn’t see them, he could only see a mirror. 

 

Things passed by so quickly for the sixteen year old, from Neil and him skipping school, to him being held in the police station. He didn’t really process what had happened at the haunted house but, he knows that he’s going to pay for whatever he did, and that terrified the brunette.

 

He felt like there was hope when he saw his parents walk in, but the nasty glare they gave him, made him think there really was no hope for him and that he was going to jail. He saw the police officer walk out and talk to his parents, and Norman was sitting alone in the holding room, quietly humming to himself, trying to keep himself pre-occupied.

 

After what seemed like forever, he was called out from the holding room and he saw his mother crying while his father was comforting her, and Norman felt like crying too, but he held it in. If Norman had not been listening so carefully, he would have missed the options presented to him, and the brunette let out a breath, he didn’t even know he was holding. 

 

The officer had told him since they didn’t know who the culprit was, it was either jail time for about ten to twelve years, or him being sent to a miscreants boarding school, teaching him the proper ways to behave. His father had already agreed to him being deported to another school, to another state, hell, to another country. He would miss his parents and even Neil but it’s way better than having jail time. Goodbye for now.


End file.
